1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a club-head for a golf club, more particularly, to an improvement of a club-head having a hitting portion which includes a main body made of a fiber-reinforced plastic and a metal sole member integrally fixed to the main body along the underside of the main body.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A known club-head has a hitting portion which consists of a main body made of a fiber-reinforced plastic and a metal sole member integrally fixed to the main body along the underside of the main body. In such a club-head, the main body made of a fiber-reinforced plastic defines the front and back surfaces of the hitting portion, and the sole member defines the sole surface thereof. Generally, since a club-head having such a construction has a weight less than that of a head made of only metal, a kinetic energy transmitted from a plastic/metal head to a golf ball, when striking the golf ball, tends to be smaller than that transmitted from an all-metal head to the golf ball, resulting in a short flight or run of the ball. Further, such a club-head including a main body made of a fiber-reinforced plastic has a drawback in that, when striking a ball, the main body is distorted due to the impact of the ball thereon, resulting in a deterioration of the direction of flight or run of the ball.
Japanese patent application No. 60-62133 discloses a club-head for a golf club for eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks, in which the club-head comprises a weight member made of a heavy material and attached either on the backside or in the interior of the main body made of a fiber-reinforced plastic. When the weight member is attached on the backside of the main body, however, the club-head has a drawback in that the weight member is apt to be exfoliated from the main body upon impact with a golf ball. When the weight member is arranged in the interior of the main body, however, the club-head has a drawback in that it is difficult to properly locate the weight member in place in the main body when molding the main body, making it difficult to produce the club-head. Further, in these kinds of club-heads, the main body is apt to be exfoliated from the sole member upon impact with a golf ball.